


Summertime High Time

by jaebust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Summer, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebust/pseuds/jaebust
Summary: Hey, hope you liked it.English isn't my first language so excuse any of my mistakes. I hope it's not that rushed 💩





	Summertime High Time

Summertime is the time I like to get high with you  
It's true  
☆ • • • ☆

Ten woke up at 5 a.m, too fucking early for his liking but since he got a job at starbucks it's been like that, he tossed the blankets, turned off the TV from last night that was playing BoJack Horseman, took a shower and headed off - not even getting breakfast, he was probably gonna die - he took the bus at 6:30 and was already kind of late.  
He put on his earphones blasting one of Cuco's song; feeling the -not fresh- air hit his face, he tried resting his head on the bus' window mimicking those romcoms but hitting his head when the bus passed a bump instead.

The thai man pushed the cafe's door and while taking his apron Kun greeted him, seeming kinda down. "What's up? Got a dick up your arse?" said Ten too early on a monday, "for fucks sake ten, you know i'm straight"  
"so was i 'til i watched Brokeback Mountain"  
"keep lying to yourself, TNT" -kun puctuated his nickname before moving to the cashier where a young man just wanted his morning dosis of caffeine before college.

Starbucks was depressing, it was 11 am, Ten and Kun were in the front resting over their hands, heads tilted, Ten was chewing gum loud af and the blonde smacked his arm "stop being so noisy" said the chinese  
Ten just rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom. Sitting there with his legs spread widely he checked his notifs  
[ Instagram ]  
yu_jap liked your picture  
taelub commented on your post "cUTEST TWINK EVER"  
...  
Ten scrolled over the youtube ones, adding Renjun's latest vlog to "Watch Later"

[ Grindr ]  
New message received  
New message received  
New message received

"Oh shit here we go again"

Ten added whipped cream to the client's drink, trying to make it like a perfect poop emoji. He had gotten up of the toilet after Kun texted him a "you want to get fired don't you" when 30 minutes had passed by. He added cinnamon powder and gave it to the late-twenties-kinda-cute man that was standing there "here you go, handsome" said Ten with a wink, "you shouldn't flirt with clients" said the decently handsome man with a breathy laugh

After that, Ten just enjoyed the view of said man drinking his beverage while working on his laptop. Hot. Kun tapped his shoulder and not without Ten's complaints asked him to take the cashier for a second. In came a man about his age, stupidly tall, wearing a white shirt and a pair of plaid pants, a smirk adorning his face. Hot hot hot, Ten approved. He ordered and it's probably the stupidest shit Ten has ever heard from the most handsome voice

So he starts "Venti GTF [Green Tea Frappuccino], no classic or base [sweetener], soy to the second line, one scoop vanilla bean, one pump skinny mocha, 4 'VERY HEAPING' scoops of matcha, heaping grande scoop of ice, blended on [level] 3, three times." After the four heaping scoops of matcha he asked Ten for other three more heaping scoops, and when he got the ice, it had to be perfect.  
And he made Ten redo it, seven times, for the fucking ice to be "heaping" enough. Ten was tired, pissed and all the bad adjectives. Along the way of taking the order he learned stupid-but-hot's name was Johnny, annoying basic name

When later that noon Ten narrated the catastrophic story to Kun, dramtically, Kun just couldn't breathe he wasn't laughing anymore he was crying and screaming. Ten started laughing too at some point. "He seems your type tho" said the older "oh you're right, he was sooo my type. Otherwise i wouldn't had have stand his shit" "you ain't wrong, btw today came a guy with pink hair when you were in the bathroom and started flirting with me. Told him i was straight and he apologized, but i thought you might had liked him" "Kun, just because I'm gay doesn't mean i like every man in existence" "i'm deadass bro-" "don't bro me" "okay but he was sO your type. Tall, hunk, flirty, hhhoot" "are you sure YOU didn't like him, Kun?" "NO OML"

The next day at around 2pm, pink haired boy came walking in all his fairy glory and Kun slapped Ten so hard he almost sent him to oblivion. "HEY" luckily it was busier that day and the deadly clap couldn't be heard over the beakering of some college students "that's himmm, the flirty pink haired. That's. Him." No way. It just couldn't be that boy looked so cute, shy, so SOFT how could that even BE. Then he walked over to Ten and suddenly the shorter male felt inferior he was being looked DOWN. Jaehyun -as Kun had whispered yelled his name before- asked if Ten worked there (the apron was kinda obvious but Ten understood ;) )  
"Yeah, i do. May i help you?" they were so close Ten could notice Jaehyun's makeup, he had BLUSH. His aura and appearence were so confusing he couldn't process what was happening

Kun was left open mouthed when T e n paid for Jaehyun's drink in all his 7 years knowing the younger, he had never bought food to anyone. "So he really finds him attractive". If one time wasn't shocking enough Ten also bought Johnny's long ass order. Wtf, now that was getting weird. Kun sat down next to Ten in their break and kept eyeing him every now and then full of questions. "What?" said the usual annoyed Ten "why did you pay for their drinks?" "Cause I'm kinda attracted to them? Plus i got Jaehyun's phone number" "Yeah, but why both?" "Gotta keep all options available"

☆ • • • ☆

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you liked it.  
> English isn't my first language so excuse any of my mistakes. I hope it's not that rushed 💩


End file.
